


Тогда возложат на алтарь Твой тельцов

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Для Мартина выбор очевиден: ему придется убить Малкольма.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Тогда возложат на алтарь Твой тельцов

Его мальчик спит, одурманенный хлороформом. Его сын. Первенец. Плоть от плоти, кровь от крови. Малкольму, наверное, снятся кошмары. Последние в его жизни. Потому что уже завтра Мартин его убьет.

Он говорит себе, что это правильно. Так нужно. Ему придется это сделать, потому что на кону не просто жизнь его сына, на кону куда большее — его собственная свобода. Его собственная жизнь. Безопасность его семьи. Малкольм — тоже его семья. Малкольм — лучшее, что у него есть. Но Мартину нужно защитить не только сына, но и жену с дочерью. Каково его девочкам будет жить с клеймом семьи серийного убийцы? А каково ему самому и его жене с дочерью будет жить, зная, что Малкольм мертв?

Простая арифметика. Один гораздо меньше, чем два. И тем более куда меньше, чем три. Мартин говорит себе, что все еще можно изменить. Может остаться Малкольм. А умрет — умрет он сам. Вот только убить другого куда легче, чем убить себя.

Он должен. Он должен, потому что однажды пошел по этому пути, он пошел за запахом крови, за холодным металлом скальпеля в руке, за шепотом, обещавшим свободу и совершенно другой мир.

***

Его мальчик спокойно садится в машину: он не боится ничего рядом с отцом, он пока еще слишком сильно верит в Мартина Уитли. Мартин пользуется этим доверием: атмосфера общей тайны, предвкушение приключения — его мальчик еще совсем ребенок, его так легко обмануть. Мартину на миг отчаянно хочется тоже обмануться, превратить эту поездку в лес в нечто захватывающее, интересное, сближающее их обоих. Просто поездка отца и сына. Но Мартин знает: так не получится. Не выйдет. Ведь Малкольм уже был в подвале. Малкольм в любой момент может задать неправильные вопросы. Малкольм может вспомнить, что именно он видел. Понять.

Мартин говорит себе, что он не первый. Разве Авраам не был готов положить жизнь собственного сына на алтарь своего Бога? Мартину проще: он не будет убивать сам. Другой вонзит нож, другой оборвет жизнь его ребенка. Не он.

***

Его мальчик спит, измученный прошедшим днем. Его мальчик спит, и Мартин знает, что отныне все изменится. Отныне он будет вздрагивать от каждого телефонного звонка, от каждого стука в дверь, от рева полицейских машин где-то на улицах.

Он спрашивает себя: готов ли он платить такую цену за жизнь своего ребенка? Готов ли он ответить за все, что совершил?

Тот, кто вложил нож в руки его сына, свой выбор сделал. Не все жертвы принимаются богами. Но глядя в зеркало на спящего сына, Мартин не может не думать, что только в тот миг, когда он принял решение оставить Малкольма в живых, именно в тот миг и ни секундой раньше, Мартин завел его на жертвенный алтарь.


End file.
